Remnants Of What We Had
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: The last words his mate told him always played in his mind when he was with his mistress. He never stopped thinking of her. She was always on his mind, even the day he was going to die.


**Disclaimer: INUYASHA is property of Takahashi-sama. I only claim ownership of the plot use in this fan fiction.**

**Remnants Of What We Had**

_Tomorrow, when different lips kiss you_

_You will remember the kisses that we used to shared._

Inutaisho Touga, kissed he human princess he had chosen over his mate, over and over But as much as he kissed her, he wasn't satisfied. Something was missing, something that he had always looked forward to when he used to kissed his mate, his true and only mate, the mother to his full blood youkai heir.

He didn't know what it was but he knew it wasn't there with Izayoi. And the more he thought about it the less he desired to continue kissing his human whore.

"Damn it…" he cursed and pulled away from the woman. He rearranged his clothes and left her without so much as a good bye.

The only woman he now long to kiss was his mate.

_Tomorrow, when your mate someone else and rest in her arms_

_You will remember me_

Hello looked to his left, the woman was fast sleep after mating, fully satisfied, unlike him. The image of his mate keep appearing in his head. Her silver shining hair, so unlike his whore's black and bull one. I made him want to run his hand with trough that silver hair as he use to do.

He sighed, every time after mating he would remember her and there was nothing that he could do about it. He would remember how she move closer to his chest, seeking warmth and affection after they had mated. He would remember every time she hugged him tightly every time he return to their castle after patrolling their land.

He stood up, he couldn't bare to here any longer, not with this lame replacement.

_Tomorrow, when different eyes look you_

_You will remember the way I used to look at you_

Inutaisho looked into Izayoi eye, they were black with no real love shining in them. Golden eyes made themselves visible in his mind. Those golden eyes that would darken or lighten whenever the owner's mood changed. Those eyes that use to shine with happiness. Those eyes that looked at him with love and adoration.

Those same eyes that had told him how much he hurt her the first time he cheated on her with the human whore. He long to see those eyes at lease once more.

He pushed his whore away and left once again. Preferring loneliness then her.

_And when you are so very you have nothing left_

_You will want to return to me._

He sat on a cliff, looking up at the moon. He long to return to her, to see her, too touch her, to talk to her, to mate with her. The pain and loneliness was killing him inside. He hoped that one day she would forgive him and find him worthy of her love again. He hoped that one day she would look at him with love in her eyes, instead of the hate and sorrow he saw in the rear occasions that he saw her.

Maybe when if she ever forgave him, they would have another pup, a little girl perhaps. One that looked like her and would some day make a youkai happy like her mother had made him.

"Forgive, my beloved mate…" he howled into the night, his voice full of regret and loneliness. A single tear fell and rolled down his cheek.

He hoped that it would reach her, his beloved mate.

_You will remember all those late nights_

_You will remember that in our love there weren't any criticism or disapproval _

_You will remember that love that I gave you_

_You will member how much I cherished you_

He was here, inside this burning castle, fighting a man that had try to kill his human whore. He shouldn't be here, he should be there in their Castle in the Sky with his mate. But it was too late because he knew his fate was sealed. He would die this night and that would end his pains.

With one last hit he killed his enemy, now all that was left was wait for death. He smiled faintly. Till his last second in life, he was thought of her, his mate. His lovely mate with golden eyes and long silver hair.

He remembered all those night they had stayed up and run through their lands in their Youkai forms.

He remembered the love she gave him and the love they shared.

He used his last breath to whispered something into the night. It was silly but he hoped that some how his mate would hear his last words. He wanted her to know that even if they were no longer together he had thought of her till the end of his time.

"I love you, my mate…"


End file.
